The Gift
by Anjyu
Summary: Olga invites Helga to spend her summer vacation with her, but Olga has an intention for the trip. Will Helga learn her sisters secret?


**The Gift**

**Author's Note: **My love for sad stories has reared it's ugly head again…Well actually I've had this idea in my head a couple of days and decided I wanted to write it. I'm not sure how it will turn out but please review!

**June**

She didn't know why she had to spend her entire summer before senior year with Olga. She hadn't spoken to her sister except through a few letters and birthday and Christmas phone calls in three years. She didn't come and visit anymore so why was she contacting her now?

Helga sighed as the pilot announced they would be landing in Seattle in ten minutes. She was more than ready to get off the plane she'd spent the last six hours on. There were only so many games of solitaire and cross words you could do in that amount of time before you got restless.

She buckled her seatbelt as they prepared to land. Helga grabbed her pink carry on bag and followed the crowd out of the plane after it landed. She pressed through the crowd and knew immediately who that shrill screaming voice was in the background.

"Crimney can this day get any better!?" she muttered when she felt two delicate arms wrap themselves around her.

"Oh it's so good to see you baby sister! I've missed you so much!" Olga gushed pulling Helga into a tight hug.

"Yeah you too Olga." Helga coughed looking her sister up and down. Olga looked much thinner and her complexion was a little pale, but she still looked amazing. Helga was about three inches taller than her sister give or take.

"Why don't we grab your luggage and get some lunch?" Olga suggested smiling brightly with her crest commercial teeth.

"Sure whatever…" Helga shrugged feeling extremely bored at the moment and to think she had to spend the next three months here. She was going to die.

Helga found out Olga had started working from home recently. She said she took the job based on some health issues, but Helga didn't ask her what. She just ate her cheeseburger silently nodding at whatever Olga said.

"So Baby sis how's school going?" Olga smiled warmly. Helga swallowed a bite of her cheeseburger before replying.

"Oh you know…I'm chief editor of the Hillwood High newspaper, captain of the girl's baseball team, straight A student, star actor of the drama club, and I play piano in my spare time…Nothing real impressive." she shrugged continuing to chow down on her burger.

"Oh Helga that's very impressive! You don't give yourself enough credit! You're amazing, and you have a lot of talent! I'm so proud of you baby sis." she applauded her causing Helga's cheeks to redden.

"Wow thanks Olga…" Helga thanked her full of disbelief. Had Olga ever paid her a compliment before? She wasn't sure but it felt strange.

"Well I guess we better be getting home! I can't wait to show you my apartment!" she said ecstatically. Helga followed her out of the restaurant and back towards the car. Olga drove the exact speed limit tactfully irritating Helga to no end. Couldn't she ever not be good at something for once?

Helga grabbed her small carryon bag and suitcase. She followed Olga up the stairs to her apartment. She noticed it was taking Olga a little longer going up the steps and this really irritated Helga, "Olga can you please walk a little faster? These bags aren't getting any lighter!" she griped.

"Oh I'm sorry Helga…I just have to take it slow these days." she retorted turning around to give Helga a small smile.

"That's fine and dandy but please hurry up!" Helga whined causing Olga to chuckle. They finally made it up the stairs, and Olga unlocked the door for them. Helga set herself down in the kitchen and took in her surroundings. The kitchen was spotless with a white tile laid across the floor. There was also a large island in the kitchen the matching color of the tile with a wide arrange of cabinets, stove, refrigerator, microwave, and stainless steel sink.

The living room had blue carpet, with plush brown couches, and white curtains. There was one bathroom, two bedrooms, and also a small room serving as her sister's office. The apartment was nice and clean but rather low key for Olga, Helga thought.

"Well baby sister this is my home!" Olga smiled looking at Helga adoringly.

"It's really nice Olga…I kind of thought you might have a pet or something though." Helga pointed, but Olga just shook her head gently, "I used to have a dog named Rufus, but I had to give him away because of-Well look at the time! I guess I better go to bed! Help yourself to anything!" Olga laughed nervously like she was holding something back.

"Um Olga it's just seven o'clock…" Helga stated giving her a skeptical look.

"Well I'm really tired and need my beauty sleep! You help yourself to anything you want! There's drinks in the fridge and a few snacks lying around. Feel free to watch TV. I have cable." Olga told her before slipping off into her bedroom.

"And I thought she wanted some "sisterly bonding " time…" Helga muttered grabbing a Yahoo out of the fridge and turning on the television. She channel surfed for awhile until she found a rerun of Wrestlemania.

After three Yahoo sodas, two bowls of ice cream, and a bag of pork rinds later, Helga decided she was ready to turn in. She walked towards the bathroom and started the shower. She picked up a bottle of Olga's mango body wash and shampoo and opted for using it tonight. Olga had good taste when it came to beauty care.

She was surprised the bottle was practically full. Helga knew her sister may have just bought it, so she just let her suspicions drop. After dressing for bed, Helga pulled out her cell phone and decided to call her boyfriend.

She scrolled through her contacts until she found his name. She hit send and listened to it ring until she heard his sweet voice resound from the other end, "Hello my fair senorita!"

"Hello Fabio! How ya doing?" she smirked loving the husky and sexy sound of his voice reverberating through the phone.

"I'm just missing my beautiful and sexy girlfriend…" he sighed passionately into the phone causing Helga to swoon.

"I miss you too Arnold…I wish I didn't have to spend all summer with _Olga."_ she muttered sarcastically lying back on the full size bed.

"Well Helga with absence the heart goes fonder, and I'll be here waiting for you when you get back." he assured her. She could feel him smiling through the phone.

"Thanks Arnold…Well I know it's like 1:00 in the morning there so you get some sleep okay?" she retorted, "I will and you too Helga."

"I love you Arnold…Good night."

"I love you too Helga and have a good night yourself." he replied sending her over the edge. She clicked the phone back and threw back her covers. She knew she would see Arnold again soon, but she wanted to be with him now. She hoped this three month vacation with _Olga _was worth it. She drifted off to sleep wondering why her sister brought her out here for anyway.

**July**

Helga poured milk on her cereal and ate it quietly. Olga was in her office doing some work and then they were going out to eat. The first month she was there passed by rather uneventful. Olga would get tired easily and would have to take frequent breaks. Helga wondered why her sister requested she fly over a thousand miles just to hang out in her apartment.

She missed Arnold really bad even though they talked every night. She had gotten a part time job at the mall to save some money for college. Olga had objected to this saying she didn't fly her out here to work, but Helga reminded her that she needed her space.

She worked at a small café in the food court serving frozen yogurt. The pay was pretty decent, and she actually enjoyed the job. She'd befriended a few of her coworkers, and they would hang out sometimes when Olga was busy.

Helga was becoming really suspicious of her sister though because she _never _seemed to wash her hair yet it always looked styled to perfection. Helga thought she really must have perfect hair until she discovered her secret one day.

"Olga do you have a makeup mirror?" Helga called to her sister in the bathroom currently showering.

"Yeah it's on my vanity!" Olga called back from the bathroom. Helga shrugged and walked into her sisters bedroom. She did a double take when she saw her sisters hair on the bed.

"Olga wears a wig?" Helga stated flabbergasted to herself. Why would Olga be wearing a wig? She sat on her sisters bed waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom, so she could corner her.

"Olga what's this?" Helga inquired pointing to the wig on her bed.

"Helga I can explain." Olga breathed slowly.

"That's a wig on your head too isn't it?" Helga pointed out right again.

"Yes it is…" Olga stared silently at the floor tears welling up in her eyes.

"Helga I have cancer!" she sobbed leaning into Helga. Helga was so shocked by her sisters revelation that she could say nothing. She just held her in her arms and let her cry. Olga cried a lot, but Helga felt her breaking inside. She now knew why Olga never used the bathroom shampoo, took frequent naps, and went at a slower pace.

"How long…?" Helga inquired breaking the silence that had formed between them.

"I've had it for six months…I took my last round of chemo the day before you came to visit. The doctor said I only had three months to live." she wept softly. Helga felt horrible for how she'd treated her sister over the past month.

"Is that why you wanted me to come visit?" she asked softly averting her gaze.

"Yes Helga…I know I've not always been the best sister to you, but I wanted to try and make amends by letting you visit me this summer." Olga explained trying to clear the elephant out of the room.

"Do mom and dad know?" Helga asked another question.

"No…I don't think they could handle their _perfect _daughter actually having a flaw…" Olga sighed sitting on the bed beside Helga.

"Olga I think I'm going to call out of work and stay home with you." Helga offered, but Olga shook her head in response.

"Go have a good time baby sister." Olga said smiling sadly.

"I think I'll just chill with you if that's okay." Helga retorted stifling a small smile.

"I'd really like that Helga…" Olga smiled gently at her sister adoringly.

**August**

Helga quit her job at the frozen yogurt café and spent all her time with her sister. They actually began to bond despite the number of years between them. Helga showed Olga some of her poems she'd wrote and even told her about her undying love for Arnold.

They sat on the couch silently watching a cheesy lifetime movie. Helga was curled against Olga who had her head resting on top of Helga's on the couch.

"Helga…I want to give you something." Olga informed her sitting up a little bit.

"What is it?" Helga inquired still staring at the television.

"It's something I don't want you to open for awhile." she said curving a smile gently.

"Okay sure." Helga shrugged. Olga got off the couch and walked into her room. She came back holding a book: Wuthering Heights.

"Um thanks Olga." Helga blinked as her sister presented her with a book she already had three copies of. She still acted grateful though.

"I'm really tired…Would you like to turn in early since you have such a big day tomorrow?" Olga yawned giving Helga a tired look.

"Yeah sure but do you care if I sleep with you just this once?" Helga asked shyly, and Olga grinned madly, "Of course baby sis!" she chirped.

Olga and Helga stayed up another hour and gave each other pedicures and manicures. Helga decided to cut it off when she noticed how tired Olga was getting.

"Good night Helga." Olga said softly turning the light off and climbing in the bed beside her.

"Good night Olga." Helga smiled but before she fell asleep she swore she heard Olga say, "I love you", and she decided to whisper the phrase that equaled a rarity in their presence.

The next morning Helga woke up to see Olga snoring softly beside her. She decided to take a shower before waking her sister up. After she finished getting ready and packing she noticed Olga was still asleep with a peaceful look on her face.

"Olga it's time to wake up!" Helga replied shaking her gently, but she wouldn't move.

"Crimney Olga you're scaring me now wake up!" Helga demanded shaking her harder, but she never moved. She felt her sisters cold lifeless skin and pulled away. She cradled her lifeless body in her arms and cried for all the wasted years they never spent together. She sighed walking into the kitchen about to call 911 until she noticed the copy of Wuthering Heights sitting on the table. She picked it up blinking back the tears when a white envelope fell out.

Helga sat on the couch and opened the letter addressed to her and began to read her sister's handwriting.

_Dear Helga,_

_I'm leaving you with my love. I know I've not always been there for you like I should, and I know I've often stole the spotlight from you. You always deserved better than what mommy and daddy gave you. I love you more than anyone in this world. I don't want you to ever regret anything that's happened between us. I just want you to live and be happy. I leave you with my life savings. There's enough to pay for your college and to live off of for a very longtime. I'm glad I got to spend these last three months with you. You've made me happier than you'll ever know._

_With All My Love,_

_Olga Pataki_

Helga didn't realize it but tears were streaming down her face now. She pulled out the check amazed by all the zeros behind it. For a moment she wished she could turn back the years, making things different between she and Olga. She knew it was impossible, but she would live for her. She would live and be happy like Olga wanted.

"Thank you Olga…I'll never forget you." she said through tear streaked eyes recounting the last three months and all the happy memories they'd shared.

**The End**

**A/An: I hope I did okay! This was very heart wrenching to write, and I hope I did okay! Please review! You guys are awesome! ^_^**


End file.
